


hot to the touch

by thistidalwave



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Taylor make out a lot. They're not talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot to the touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitnotgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnotgood/gifts).



> for my trash babe, on the occasion of her birth.

The first time it happens, Luke is hammered. Everyone is hammered, because that’s what you _do_ at a party like this. 

You don’t, in Luke’s experience, end up making out with one of your buddies in the kitchen while everyone else is outside, but like. Taylor Hall is fucking hot, and you don’t say no when he grins and pushes you up against the fridge. You kiss that motherfucking mouth while you’ve got the chance.

Taylor is a great kisser. Luke has never really considered this for more than a passing second before, but now that he’s got Taylor’s tongue in his mouth, he’s really… thinking about it. At least, his dick is. Shit, that’s Taylor’s thigh against his dick, _wow_. 

“You’re really hot,” Luke mumbles against Taylor’s mouth. 

“Bro,” Taylor says, and then he kisses Luke again. Luke bites Taylor’s lip because he can, and Taylor makes a needy noise and shoves Luke even harder against the fridge. 

Luke is suddenly— “Dude,” he says, pulling away, “everyone’s…” He gestures at the screen door across the kitchen, on the other side of which is the backyard and pretty much all their mutual friends.

“Shit,” Taylor says, stepping away. “Shit, you’re right.”

He’s gone a moment later. Luke has so many fucking regrets.

—

They’re in a closet this time, which is just—fucking hilarious. Luke isn’t drunk off his ass, but he’s certainly not sober, and Taylor dragging him down the hallway at the party and shoving him into the closet with a determined look on his face was hot as hell. Luke has, once again, no idea why this is happening, but he’s also not going to put a stop to it.

Even hotter is the way Taylor’s got Luke backed into the corner, trapping him there with his body. His hand is tucked along Luke’s neck, just resting there, and Luke leans into it. Taylor’s hands are so big, Luke could take a nap in them. 

Taylor kisses Luke carefully, like he’s trying to search for something. It’s too much, the sensation of their scruff scraping together lightly making Luke want to giggle, and he leans into the kiss, encouraging Taylor to kiss him harder. Taylor obliges, sliding his hand around the back of Luke’s head at the same time and tugging on his hair. It sends shivers all through Luke’s body, and he gasps slightly. 

“You like that?” Taylor whispers. Luke can’t see at all, but he can hear Taylor’s fucking smirk in his tone.

Luke kisses Taylor instead of answering.

—

Taylor gets injured, because Taylor is always getting injured. Luke goes over to his house because he figures Taylor can’t run away from a conversation about drunkenly making out if his foot or whatever is all fucked up. God knows he’s done it enough times before.

Luke brings flowers, though, and also a lot of containers of food, because he is a respectful house guest and a great fucking friend.

“So, we made out,” Luke says.

“We should make out _right now_ ,” Taylor says. 

That was not the response Luke was expecting, although he probably should have. Taylor is high as a goddamn kite. “Um,” he says. 

“My foot fucking hurts and I don’t get to fucking play hockey,” Taylor whines. “Come make out with me.”

It really does fucking suck to not be able to play hockey. Luke knows that very well, so he goes over and settles himself carefully over Taylor on the couch, making sure his foot is neatly out of the way. “Good?” he asks.

“Fuckin’ kiss me,” Taylor says, so Luke does. Taylor gets one hand on Luke’s ass and the other in his hair, and he keeps making quiet needy noises into Luke’s mouth. It’s pretty great. They can talk about what it means some other time.

—

It’s a routine, at this point, the making out at parties in whatever dark secluded place they can find. Luke has mostly stopped questioning it. It’s just easier that way.

Of course, it’s easier until it isn’t. They go out for dinner with some of the team after an away game, and by chance they end up alone in the elevator on the way back to their rooms. They walk down the hallway together, totally normal since their rooms are right next to each other, and then just as Luke is about to say goodbye and unlock his door, Taylor says, “Well, see you in the morning,” and steps closer to Luke, kissing him before Luke can do anything.

It’s a nice kiss, so familiar that Luke is kissing back without thinking, and it goes on for awhile once they get their tongues involved. It occurs to Luke that they probably shouldn’t be making out in the middle of the hotel hallway, but he can’t be fucked. It’s weird for both of them to be sober, though. Like, really weird. Luke can’t stop thinking about it.

“Um,” Taylor says when he pulls back. He’s flushed bright pink, his hair flopping over his forehead.

“Um,” Luke agrees. “Good night?”

“Good night,” Taylor says. He walks away slowly, backward at first, then turns around and walks quickly to his door. He glances at Luke one more time before he goes into his room.

Luke stares at the empty hallway for a second more, wondering if he should’ve said something different, then gives up and goes into his room.

—

“So, like,” Luke says to Taylor after practice a few days later.

“I gotta go, dude, late for a thing,” Taylor says. 

Luke watches him leave the dressing room. He’d only been going to ask Taylor if he’d seen the CFL results from last night, but clearly Taylor is freaking out. Luke was just going to chalk it up to a new development, but apparently sober kissing is not just whatever.

He guesses it might seem like a problem, what with all the possible… feelings? Shit, does Taylor have feelings for him? Does he have feelings for Taylor? Oh fuck.

So now he’s freaking out too. That’s just peachy.

—

Luke is pretty sure he doesn’t have feelings for Taylor that extend beyond ‘oh, he’s a good buddy who’s really hot and also really good at kissing’. He doesn’t want to go on dates with him. He doesn’t want to get married and raise a family. He just wants to hang out and occasionally make out, and that’s good enough for him. 

“Listen,” Luke says after a few weeks of trying to corner Taylor and being unsuccessful. They’re at a party, and Taylor had been about to leave in an obvious attempt to avoid what _usually_ happens when they’re both at parties, but Luke had dragged him into a hall closet. It has a light, so that’s a bonus. “Are you into me?”

Taylor won’t look at him. “I dunno, man, can you just—” He tries to feint and dodge his way around Luke, but Luke stands his ground in front of the door.

“Because I’m super into making out with you, dude,” Luke says. “In any circumstance, really, except for the kind of circumstance where we’re on a date or whatever, because I’ve put a lot of thought into it, and I don’t really want to date you.”

Taylor stares at him. “I don’t want to date you either,” he says.

Luke exhales. “Good, I thought you might be in love with me, that would’ve been awkward.”

“But the kissing isn’t?” Taylor is still staring at him. “You don’t expect anything from me?”

Luke shrugs. “Only expect you to be a good bro, really. Do you think it’s awkward?” 

Taylor kisses him instead of answering. He’s got Luke pressed up against the door, hands pinning his hips there, and _God_ , Luke has missed this. He gives Taylor a celebratory hickey right below his ear, Taylor making encouraging noises into his ear the entire time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fire Under the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966416) by Anonymous 




End file.
